1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a coaxial plug-in connector for fitting to a coaxial cable, the coaxial plug-in connector having an inner conductor part, an outer conductor part and an insulating part having an axial through-hole for the purpose of passing through the inner conductor part, in accordance with the introductory clause of claim 1.
2. Description of Related Art
For connecting coaxial cables with, for example, an electronic circuit on a printed circuit board, it is usual to fit a coaxial plug-in connector on one end of the coaxial cable. This coaxial plug-in connector usually comprises an inner conductor part, an outer part and an insulating part. There are various arrangements for the fitting strategy. For example, the inner conductor part is firstly pushed from an end on the insertion side through the insulating part and is only thereafter connected with a correspondingly exposed inner conductor of the coaxial cable. This is frequently necessary owing to the diameter relationships between the external diameter of the inner conductor part and the internal diameter of the insulating part, because it is not possible to push the inner conductor part through into the end of the insulating part on the coaxial cable side.
On the other hand, to simplify the fitting, it would be desirable to firstly fasten the inner conductor part on the inner conductor of the coaxial cable and only thereafter push the insulating part from the direction of the end on the insertion side over the inner conductor part. In so doing, however, increased difficulties arise, because the inner conductor part and the insulating part must be fixed with respect to each other in the axial direction.